Life Goes On
by Ohio girl
Summary: Jesse's wife Rebecca died a year ago with cancer and Jesse starts dating a girl named Samantha.
1. Chapter 1

1.Lonely

Jesse had a wife named Rebecca but she died about a year ago with lung cancer. Ever since she died , Jesse has been very lonely. After Jesse woke up this morning and got dressed, he went to a café for breakfast. While he was there, he saw a girl with blonde hair and he went to say hi to her. Then, he asked her out on a date, he thought she would say no, since they just met, but she said yes. They were having the date on Friday night, which was two days away. On Thursday, he went to a clothes store to buy a suit for the next day. He also bought a red rose to give to Samantha on their date the next day. Then, It was Friday morning. The date with Samantha is tonight at 8:00 P.M. Jesse woke up at 10:00 A.M. He got dressed and made breakfast, then later, he started getting ready for his date. Then, he drove to the restaurant that their date was going to be at. He saw Samantha at one of the diner tables and he went to the table. He gave her the red rose and she looked surprised and she said that she really liked it. They both ordered steak and Jesse paid for the food. They had a really nice date and they were planning on going on a date again soon. 

"How about next Friday?" asked Jesse.

"OK" answered Samantha. 


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Engagement

Jesse and Samantha have been dating for three months already. On their next date, Jesse was going to propose to her. When they met at the restaurant, Jesse proposed to her. Samantha said yes. The next day, they were starting to plan their wedding. They are getting married in three months. They would meet at either Samantha or Jesse's house every Monday to make more plans for their wedding. Also, every other week on a Saturday, they planed to go on a date. Then, a month past by. They had planned most of their wedding, so they planned to just meet every other week on a Monday. They are going to have their wedding at a beach. Since they live in California, they are going to have their wedding at the beach by them. 


	3. Chapter 3

3.The Funeral

Jesse woke up this morning realizing something , he's getting married today.

He started getting ready for the wedding when Samantha called.

"Hello?" Jesse said.

"hi" said Samantha.

"Why are you crying?" asked Jesse.

"My mom died, can we cancel the wedding until next week?" asked Samantha.

"Sure" said Jesse.

"When did she die?" asked Jesse.

"Yesterday" answered Samantha.

Then they said bye to each other and hung up.

"Why didn't she tell me this yesterday?" Jesse said to himself.

The next day he went to the funeral for Samantha's mom. Samantha looked really surprised to see Jesse there. 


	4. Chapter 4

3.The Marriage

Today Jesse and Samantha are getting married. Jesse woke up and started getting ready for the wedding. Samantha was also over at her house getting ready for the wedding. Then, the limo came by Jesse's house and he got in the limo, then Samantha got in the limo and they were on their way to the wedding.

"You look very beautiful" said Jesse.

"Thanks, and you look very handsome" replied Samantha.

Then, they arrived at the church that they were getting married at. After that, they went to the reception.

"Today was a great night" said Jesse.

"Yes it was" said Samantha.


	5. Chapter 5

5.Worried

Jesse has been really worried about Samantha. Samantha has been saying that she has the flu, but the flu doesn't last that long. She has had it for two weeks already. She has been throwing up a lot to.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, I just have the flu" said Samantha.

"But you have been saying that for two weeks now" said Jesse.

"Everything's OK" said Samantha.

"Let's go to the doctor's office, you have been sick for too long " said Jesse.

"I told you, everything is alright" said Samantha.

"No it's not, I wish you would tell me wrong" said Jesse.

"Fine, I'm pregnant" said Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

6.Pregnant

"What, how could you not tell me this?" asked Jesse.

"I was afraid to" said Samantha.

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know, I didn't know if you were ready to have kids" answered Samantha.

"But you knew I was going to find out sooner or later, right?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, but I didn't know if you were ready yet" said Samantha.

"How much months are you pregnant?" asked Jesse.

"five months" answered Samantha.


	7. Chapter 7

7.The new baby

Samantha is at the hospital, she just gave birth to the baby.

"She is so adorable" said Samantha.

"What should we name it?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know" said Samantha.

"How about Rose, after your mother" said Jesse.

"I like that name" said Samantha.

Jesse is staying over at the hospital because Samantha and Rose have to stay at the hospital for a few more days. A couple days later, they left the hospital. Also, they were planning on getting a pet.

"What kind of pet do you want to get?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know, how about a dog?" asked Samantha.

Then, they arrived home, they were going to go to the pet store tomorrow. When they got home, they took a lot of pictures of Rose then they put her in her crib. The next day, they drove to the pet store to pick out a pet.

"What kind of dog do you want to get?" asked Jesse.

"This Golden Retriever looks cute" said Samantha.

"OK, how much is it?" asked Jesse.

"fifty dollars" answered Samantha.

"Ok, do you want to get that one then?" asked Jesse.

"Sure" answered Samantha.

Then, they brought the Golden Retriever home.

"What do you want to name it?" asked Jesse.

"How about Goldie?" asked Samantha.

"OK, we'll name it Goldie" said Jesse


	8. Chapter 8

8.Jesse's new job

Jesse came home to Samantha very happy.

"I got a new job" Jesse said with joy.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to stay home with me and the baby" said Samantha.

"Well yes, but one of us has to have a job" said Jesse.

"I know, but you should of told me before you went and got a job" said Samantha.

Then, the baby started crying.

"We'll talk about this later, I need to feed Rose" said Samantha.

An hour later, Samantha came back down.

"What kind of job did you get?" asked Samantha.

"I work at a grocery store" answered Jesse.

"Sorry I was mad at you, I was just tired from the baby" said Samantha.

"That's okay" said Jesse.

"What time do you go to work?" asked Samantha.

"9:00 in the morning until 3:00 in the afternoon, and I don't work on holidays or weekends" answered Jesse.


	9. Chapter 9

9.Twins

"Jesse", said Samantha.

"What", Jesse answered.

"I have something to tell you, I'm six months pregnant with twins" said Samantha.

"Really, I'm so happy for you", said Jesse.

"Really, because last time I was pregnant, you got mad at me", said Samantha.

"well, that's because you didn't tell me when you knew for a month", answered Jesse.

"But it was my first time being pregnant, I didn't know how you would react", said Samantha.

"How is Rose doing?", asked Jesse.

"She is doing good, her next check-up is next Thursday", answered Samantha.

"When you said you were having twins, is it going to be boys or girls?", asked Jesse.

"A boy and a girl", answered Samantha.


	10. Chapter 10

10.Rose's First birthday

Today is Rose's first birthday.

"Where are we having Rose's birthday party?" asked Jesse.

"I thought we were having it here" answered Samantha.

"Oh, that would work to", said Jesse.

"What kind of cake are we having?" asked Jesse.

"Chocolate cake with white frosting", answered Samantha .

"How much more months until the baby arrives?" asked Jesse.

"Two months", answered Samantha.

Samantha and Jesse invited their family over for the party. Then, Samantha and Jesse helped Rose open the presents. The presents were mostly clothes and toys. Then, it was two months later.

"Jesse, I'm about to have a baby", said Samantha.

"Now", asked Jesse.

"Yes, now", answered Samantha.

"I'll drive you to the hospital", said Jesse.

"Don't forget to bring Rose", said Samantha.

Then, they arrived at the hospital.

"I'll wait outside with the baby", said Jesse.

"Come back when I'm about to give birth", said Samantha.

"Okay", said Jesse.


	11. Chapter 11

11.The Birth

"Jesse", Samantha screamed.

Jesse came running into the hospital room and saw that Samantha was giving birth.

"Hold my hand", said Samantha.

Then Jesse reached over and grabbed her hand. After Samantha gave birth, Jesse went to feed Rose. After that, Jesse went back to check on Samantha.

"I see your holding the twins", said Jesse.

"Yes, aren't they adorable?", said Samantha.

"Yes, what do you think we should name them?", asked Jesse.

"I'll pick the girl's name and you pick the boy's name", said Samantha.

"Okay, how about Jacob", said Jesse.

"And the girl's name will be Delilah", said Samantha.

"How is Rose?", asked Samantha.

"She is doing good, I just fed her", said Jesse.

"Oh, I wonder how she will react with two other babies in the house", said Samantha.

"Yea, it will be a lot different now", said Jesse.

"Yea, I thought one baby was a lot to take care, but now we have three", said Samantha.


	12. Chapter 12

12.The Promotion

Jesse came home from his job and had exciting news to tell Samantha.

"Samantha.", Jesse said as he was walking into the house.

"What?", asked Samantha.

"I got a promotion at work today.", answered Jesse.

"Really, that's great.", said Samantha.

"Do you work different hours now?" asked Samantha.

"No, but I get paid more.", said Jesse.

"I'm going to feed Jacob and Delilah now.", said Samantha.

"Could you please feed Rose?", asked Samantha.

"Okay.", said Jesse.

When they were done feeding the baby's, they put them in there crib's for their nap.

"What do you want for dinner?", asked Samantha.

"Do we still have chicken left over from yesterday?", asked Jesse.

"Yes, I'll go cook it.", said Samantha.


	13. Chapter 13

13.Samantha's job

"Jesse!" Samantha said with excitement when Jesse came in the house.

"What?" asked Jesse.

"I got a new job today." replied Samantha.

"That's great, but I thought that we would need a babysitter for Rose, Delilah, and Jacob." said Jesse.

"We do, that's why I got one to come every morning." replied Samantha.

"Really, why didn't you let me help you pick one?" asked Jesse.

"Don't worry, she's really nice" replied Samantha.

"Who is she?" asked Jesse.

"Vicky, the girl you used to work with." replied Samantha.

"She became a babysitter?" asked Jesse.

"No, but she's really good with kids, she has two kids." replied Samantha.

"She does, how old are they?" asked Jesse.

"One is 12 and the other is 5." replied Samantha.


	14. Chapter 14

14.The new babysitter

"Hi." said Samantha as the babysitter was coming in the door.

"Hi." she said back.

"You can call me Vicky." said Vicky.

"Okay." said Samantha.

"Where are the kids?" asked Vicky.

"Their upstairs, I'll go get them." replied Samantha.

"What are their names?" Vicky asked Jesse.

"Rose, Delilah, and Jacob." replied Jesse.

"Who old are they?" Vicky asked Jesse.

"Rose is two, and Delilah and Jacob are one, their twins." replied Jesse.

"Jesse, can you help me bring the baby's downstairs?" Samantha called from upstairs.

"Sure, I'll be right there." replied Jesse.

"Should I come up to?" asked Vicky.

"If you want to." replied Jesse.

"Okay." said Vicky.

"Their so cute." Vicky said when they got upstairs.

"Bye." said Samantha and Jesse as they left the house for work.

"Bye." Vicky said back.

"Hi." Vicky said to Rose.

"Hi." Rose said as she was climbing onto Vicky.

Delilah and Jacob were on the floor playing with each other . A couple hours later, Vicky answered the door and Samantha Jesse were back.

"Hi." said Samantha

"Hi." Vicky said back.

"What did you do with the baby's ?" asked Samantha.

"I just played with them." replied Vicky.

"It looks like they're having a fun time." said Samantha when she saw them chasing each other around the room.

"Where did you go?" asked Vicky.

"We went to a restaurant to eat dinner." replied Jesse.


	15. Chapter 15

15.pregnant

Samantha is waiting the doctor's office for the results to see if she's pregnant.

"Am I pregnant?" asked Samantha.

"Yes." said the doctor.

"Really, this is so exciting, I can't wait to tell Jess." said Samantha.

In the way home from the doctor's office, all Samantha could think about is the baby.

"Jesse." Samantha called from downstairs.

"What?" asked Jesse as he was coming downstairs.

"I'm having another baby." replied Samantha.

"Where were you at?" asked Jesse.

"At the doctor's office, that's where I found out that I was pregnant." replied Samantha.

"Oh, well congratulations on the baby." said Jesse.

"Thanks." said Samantha.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" asked Jesse.

"You were sleeping." replied Samantha.

"But when I woke up I was worried about you because you were gone." said Jesse.

"But I always wake up and go grocery shopping or something." said Samantha.

"Yes, but you always tell me the night before." said Jesse.

"Why are we always fighting when I do something like this?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know, but this time you left without saying anything." replied Jesse.

"I'm going to go upstairs and feed the baby's." said Samantha.

"Fine, I'm going to eat breakfast." said Jesse

As Samantha was going upstairs, she realized something and started to worry, she and Jesse have never fought like this before, even though the fight wasn't bad, she worried that they would keep fighting. After Samantha got done feeding the baby's, she went downstairs. Samantha ate breakfast also when she went downstairs. While Samantha and Jesse, they both were looking at each other like they were waiting for them to talk.

"Jesse." said Samantha.

"What?" Jesse said.

"Can we please stop fighting?" asked Samantha.

"Not until you apologize." replied Jesse.

"Fine, I'm sorry even though I didn't do anything." said Samantha.

"What do you mean, you left without telling me and I was worried about you." said Jesse.

"I do that every morning, wouldn't you think that I was shopping?" asked Samantha.

"But you weren't." replied Jesse.

"Well I'm sorry, I thought you would think that I was shopping." said Samantha.

"And I except your apology, see that was all you had to say." said Jesse.

Samantha just gave him a weird look.

"Hi." said Delilah.

"Jesse!, Delilah just said her first word!" Samantha said excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry if I don't update as often, I start school in a couple of days.

16.The baby

"Jesse, I'm ready to have the baby." said Samantha.

Jesse then woke up and glanced over at the clock.

"It's 3:00 a.m., what did you wake me up for?" asked Jesse.

"I'm having a baby." Samantha said again.

"Oh." said Jesse as he rushed to get ready.

"Jesse, don't forget we need to bring the baby's." said Samantha.

Jesse then went back upstairs to get the baby's ready.

"Jess, hurry!" Samantha yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jesse said as he came down the stairs.

When they arrived at the hospital, one of the nurses took Samantha to a hospital room right away.

"My name is Ms. Harvel, I'll be taking care of you tonight." said Ms. Harvel.

"Jesse, would you like to help with the operation or watch the baby's?" asked Ms. Harvel.

"Who would be watching the baby's if I helped Samantha with the operation?" Jesse asked.

"I could ask Mrs. Tolse to watch them for you." Ms. Harvel answered.

"Okay, but who is she?" asked Jesse.

"She's the lady at the front desk." Ms. Harvel answered.

"Oh, okay, I think I'll stay here then." Jesse said.

After Ms. Harvel delivered the baby, Samantha asked a question.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Samantha asked.

"It's a girl." said Ms. Harvel.

"She's so adorable." Samantha said.

"What do you think we should name her?" asked Jesse.

"I'll let you pick." Samantha said.

"Okay, how about Emily?" asked Jesse.

"I think that name sounds very beautiful." Samantha answered.

When Jesse left the Toledo hospital with the baby's, he went back home to get some more sleep. When he woke up at 8:00, he, decided to go back to the hospital to check on Samantha and Emily. On the way there, he got a call from someone on his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Jesse, this is your sister Carly." she said.

"Oh, hi Carly." Jesse said back.

"I was thinking about coming up to visit you." she said.

"All the way from Florida, that's a long drive." Jesse said.

"I'm not driving, I got a plane ticket that will take me to Ohio." said Carly.

"Oh, when do you think you'll be here?" asked Jesse.

"Probably on Tuesday morning, which is two days from now." said Carly.

"Oh, I don't now if I'll be available then, my wife Samantha just had her baby yesterday." said Jesse.

"Oh really?, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Carly.

"It's a girl." Jesse answered.

"What's her name?" asked Carly.

"Emily." Jesse answered.

"that name is cute." Carly said.

"Well I have to get going now." Carly said.

"Wait, what about coming to visit?" asked Jesse.

"What about it?" asked Carly.

"I don't know if we'll be available because of the baby, they could be in the hospital for a few more days." Jesse answered.

"I'll stay in a hotel until I can come over, I'm already on the plane." Carly said.

"Well okay, I'm going to go check on Samantha and Emily in the hospital." said Jesse .

Three days later, Samantha and Emily were able to come back home.

"Samantha, Carly could be arriving any minute now, I just called her." Jessed said.

"Okay, I'll bring the baby's downstairs, could you please help me with that?" Samantha asked.

"Okay, I'll be up there in a second." Jesse said as he finished cooking dinner.

After they came downstairs, the door bell rang.

"Hi Carly." Jesse said as he opened the door.

"Hi." Carly said back.

"Who is he?" Jesse asked, looking confused.

"He's my husband, we got married about a week ago." Carly answered.

"And you didn't tell me about it?" Jesse asked.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." said carly.

"Soon you'll probably be keeping a secret family that no one knows about." said Jesse.

"Jess, I think you're over reacting." Samantha said.

"She just wanted to surprise you, it's only been a week since they got married, and last week you wouldn't of been able to come, I was giving birth to Emily." Samantha said.

"Okay, I guess you're right." said Jesse.

"Want to have dinner?" Samantha asked.

"What do you have?" asked Carly.

"Spaghetti." Jesse answered.

As they sat down to eat diner, they started talking.

"What's your husband's name?" asked Samantha.

"Max." answered Carly.

"Anything else you haven't told me?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." said Carly.

"Mike and I have decided to adopt a child." said Carly.

"Oh, really?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, her name is Caitlin." Carly replied.

"I have a picture of her." Max said as he showed the picture to everyone.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" asked Samantha.

"Four years old." Max Answered.

"We pick her up at the adoption center in two days." said Carly.

"Why did you want to adopt so soon, you just got married a week ago." said Jesse.

"We agreed to adopt a child as soon as we got married." Carly replied.

"You can stay here until you adopt Caitlin." Samantha said.

"Really, thanks." said Max.


End file.
